1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording system for image-wise exposing a photosensitive toner to a radiation having source image information such as original images, and recording visible images on a recording medium by utilizing the image-wise exposed toner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present application relates to U.S. Pat. application No. 07/159,736, the Assignee of which is the Assignee of the present application and which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,509.
The above related application discloses a recording apparatus including (a) an exposing device for image-wise exposing photosensitive microcapsules to a radiation having source image information, so as to form thereon latent images representing the source image information, (b) a coating device for applying a developer material to a recording medium, and (c) a developing device for applying a pressure to the image-wise exposed microcapsules so as to cause a chemical reaction with the developer material, to thereby develop the latent images into visible images on the recording medium. The related application also discloses a recording apparatus including (1) a coating device for applying photosensitive
microcapsules and a developer material to a recording medium, (2) an exposing device for image-wise exposing the microcapsules to a radiation having source image information, so as to form thereon latent images representing the source image information, and (3) a developing device for applying a pressure to the image-wise exposed microcapsules so as to cause a chemical reaction with the developer material, to thereby develop the latent images into visible images on the recording medium. Both the microcapsules and the developer material used in these apparatus are image-recording toners, and the microcapsules, in particular, is a photosensitive toner whose characteristics are changeable upon exposure to a radiation. As one of photosensitive toners there is known another type of a toner which produces a color upon exposure to a radiation without any developer material.
However, the above-indicated recording apparatus are not satisfactory in that the developer material, or both the developer material and the microcapsules, is/are applied to the entire surface of a recording medium such as an ordinary cut sheet. Since the material or materials is/are applied to areas on the recording medium where no image is recorded, more than the actually needed material or materials is consumed.